english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Guerrero
Christopher Guerrero (born August 28, 1989 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2010-2017) - Bane (ep74), Battle Announcer, Gaara (ep42) *One More Brawl Taunts (2009) - Wario *RWBY (2016-2018) - Blacksmith (ep41), Dudley (ep67) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2013-2015) - Neomutant Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Anti-Skill (ep18), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Shohei (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Kanto B (ep11), Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Meinohana (ep6), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Andrew Nansen, Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Narrator *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Nio (ep1), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Ricardo Horror (ep1; Announced) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Crab Guildy, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Cooking Club President (ep14) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Devil Mask (ep19), Yatori, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Quetzalcoatl (Announced) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Bra Thief, Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Gecko Moria, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Ains Ooal Gown/'Momonga' *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - J. Coney (ep4), Tanaka (ep10), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Taro Kagiyama (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Basmyl (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Katsuya Mabuchi (ep11), Tatara, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Omega *Toriko (2013) - Narration *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Tonbokiri (Announced) *We Without Wings (2013) - Archbishop *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Akiyama, Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Thomas Edison, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Apotheon (2015) - Cyclops, Kastor *Battleborn (2016) - Aurox, Refinery Security *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Commander *Smite (2015-2016) - Thoth, Tutorial Narrator *Stick It to the Man! (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2018. Category:American Voice Actors